footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve McClaren
| cityofbirth = York | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Queens Park Rangers (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1979–1985 1985–1988 1987 1988–1989 1989–1992 Total | clubs = Hull City Derby County → Lincoln City (loan) Bristol City Oxford United | caps(goals) = 178 (16) 25 (0) 8 (0) 61 (2) 33 (0) 305 (18) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 1995–1999 1999–2001 2000–2002 2001–2006 2004–2006 2006–2007 2008–2010 2010–2011 2011 2012–2013 2013 2013–2015 2015–2016 2016–2017 2017 2018– | managerclubs = Derby County (assistant) Manchester United (assistant) England (assistant) Middlesbrough England (assistant) England FC Twente VfL Wolfsburg Nottingham Forest FC Twente Queens Park Rangers (coach) Derby County Newcastle United Derby County Maccabi Tel Aviv (coaching consultant) Queens Park Rangers }} Stephen "Steve" McClaren (born 3 May 1961) is an English football manager and former player. His managerial career began at Middlesbrough in the Premier League, who won the League Cup in 2004 and were runners-up in the 2006 UEFA Cup final. McClaren then served as manager of England from August 2006 to November 2007. He was sacked after England failed to qualify for the 2008 European Championship. In 2008, McClaren became manager of FC Twente, with whom he won the club's first Eredivisie championship in the 2009–10 season. He then worked as manager of VfL Wolfsburg in Germany between May 2010 and February 2011. After a short spell as manager of Nottingham Forest, he returned to Twente in January 2012. Despite his successes at Manchester United, where he had been assistant manager to Alex Ferguson from 1999 to 2001, and Middlesbrough, he was strongly criticised by the English media following England's failure to qualify for Euro 2008. McClaren's time in charge at FC Twente saw his professional reputation recover somewhat after he managed them to the Eredivisie title for the first time since their founding in 1965, though he was subsequently dismissed from VfL Wolfsburg and Nottingham Forest. His return to FC Twente was initially greeted with enthusiasm and the club was deemed to be one of the favourites to the 2012–13 Eredivisie championship at the start of the season. However, after unsuccessful results at FC Twente, McClaren resigned his position on 26 February 2013. Within seven months, however, he was back in management with Derby County, the club where he had once been assistant manager. In May 2015 McClaren was sacked by Derby County. On 10 June 2015, McClaren was appointed as head coach of Newcastle United on a three year deal. External links * * Official profile on TheFA.com * Is this the poor man's Eriksson? Phil McNulty BBC Sport * Lincoln City F.C. official archive profile Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:English players Category:English football managers Category:Derby County F.C. managers Category:Derby County F.C. non-playing staff Category:Manchester United F.C. non-playing staff Category:Queens Park Rangers F.C. non-playing staff Category:Newcastle United F.C. managers Category:Hull City A.F.C. players Category:Derby County F.C. players Category:Lincoln City F.C. players Category:Bristol City F.C. players Category:Oxford United F.C. players Category:England national football team managers Category:English Coaches Category:Middlesbrough F.C. managers Category:Queens Park Rangers F.C. managers Category:Premier League managers Category:FC Twente managers Category:Eredivisie managers Category:The Football League players